


Exposure

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Fondling, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Photo Shoots, Rutting, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: He did it. It happened. It was happening, and it was his idea, without a hint of prodding from Michael, whose leg was now pressed flush against David’s slender waist.The air between them hung thickly, heat building as David drew their faces together, mouths just inches apart, big brown eyes looking deep into Michael’s lighter ones.“Is that better?”
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Exposure

**Title:** Exposure **  
Author:** Me  
 **Rating:** R/NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
 **Warning:** Sexual content, language. See tags above for other warnings.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened, 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
 **Summary:** He did it. It happened. It was happening, and it was _his_ idea, without a hint of prodding from Michael, whose leg was now pressed flush against David’s slender waist.

The air between them hung thickly, heat building as David drew their faces together, mouths just inches apart, big brown eyes looking deep into Michael’s lighter ones.

“Is that better?”

 **Author's Note:** _Ficlets are what happens when you're making plans to write other fics. Inspired by this work of art from_ [@mischiefensued](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefensued/profile) _originally posted on_ [Tumblr](https://mischiefensued.tumblr.com/post/618319044020420608/really-loved-this-photoshoot-x):

\----

 _Fucking monkey prostitute_.

Michael bit his tongue. He’d promised not to say it out loud, the last in a series of late night, red wine-fueled hotel room negotiations in preparation for the day’s photo shoot.

David had the patience of a saint, the same affable smile in each shot stretching like an isthmus surrounded by a sea of uniformly dark facial hair. He could do what needed to be done without complaint _, it’s all part of the job, mustn’t make a fuss_.

He adjusted his tie again, glancing over at Michael, and for all his propriety, utterly failed to hide the annoyance in his eyes. It was comforting, Michael thought, to know he wasn’t alone. To realize that David hated it, too–the lights, the posing, both of them chafing under the constraints of overpriced wool gabardine.

Three setups later, Michael was vaguely homicidal, having given up on the English language entirely in favor of communicating through polite, monosyllabic grunting noises.

David pressed a gentle hand to the crease of his tan suit, smoothing out the wrinkles. Michael’s face softened immediately, grateful and sheepish all at once for how much he needed the other man’s calming touch.

“Here.” David positioned him away from the wooden railing, turning his back to the unrelenting _click_ of the shutter. “Let’s try something different, yeah?”

One hand grasped the back of Michael’s knee, the other curling around his shoulder, pulling him close.

_Jesus Christ…_

He did it. It happened. It was happening, and it was _his_ idea, without a hint of prodding from Michael, whose leg was now pressed flush against David’s slender waist.

The air between them hung thickly, heat building as David drew their faces together, mouths just inches apart, big brown eyes looking deep into Michael’s lighter ones.

“Is that better?”

 _The_ cheek _of him to ask that question_ , Michael thought hotly, resisting the urge to kiss David right then and there.

“Brilliant bastard,” he murmured _sotto voce,_ lowering his eyes to David's mouth. “You know you’re the only reason I can get through this _._ ”

The din of the shoot faded into the background as Michael realized how close he was, close enough to feel the bristles of David’s beard brush against his chin, the light caress of long fingers over his back. His skin was warm from the breath escaping David’s lips, now curved into a knowing, secret smile.

Moments passed like epochs, both of them suspended in amber glow, Michael sinking blissfully into David’s hold. The length of his body was firm and taut, his wiry frame far stronger than it had any right to be.

“Glad I can be of service,” David whispered, one eyebrow arching as his hips twitched faintly, curling into Michael’s now thoroughly interested lower half.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

He was hard.

More importantly, David had _made_ him hard, and his cock was aching, pushing insistently at the front of his trousers. Michael sucked in a breath, muscles straining as he held himself in place, very thankful for the angle shielding his waist from the camera’s view.

Flashes of that morning raced through his mind: Breakfast in bed, offering a strawberry covered in cream to David and tasting the sweetness on his stained lips, kissing and necking like teenagers, pyjamas pulled down to their knees, limbs tangling and hips grinding together slowly, then faster, a hand wrapped around their cocks as David gasped, thrusting into Michael’s grip, watching Michael watch him fall apart–

He wanted to be back in their room _._

He _needed_ it, needed to be anywhere but the middle of a bloody photo shoot with no end in sight. Beads of sweat dotted Michael’s forehead, breath hitching as he felt David’s steady hand move to the small of his back, his mouth pressing a barely perceptible kiss to Michael’s upper jaw as he leaned toward his ear.

“After.”

 _Come on. Just one more shot. Do it for me_.

David followed the photographer’s directions, which Michael soundly ignored in favor of focusing on the long expanse of soon-to-be-bruised-covered neck in front of him. David cleared his throat, guiding Michael’s gaze back to his face, and together they faced the camera.

Turn your head. Pose like this. On the count of three. 

_Click_.


End file.
